Parfait
by GamblingDementor
Summary: Lune avait toujours été assez petite, et Farkas assez grand. Cette différence ne l'avait jamais dérangée, mais elle a bien dû se rendre à l'évidence à un certain moment … Traduction de la fanfiction de holy wow "Perfect" sur Archive of our own. Rien n'est de moi sauf la traduction en français. /works/296602


Lune n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à sa taille. Surtout pas ici. Les Nordiques étaient immenses: ça n'était vraiment pas surprenant qu'elle soit bien plus petite que plus ou moins tout le monde en Bordeciel. En tant que Brétonne, même si son sang Altmer lui donnait des pouvoirs magiques et une taille correcte, elle savait en venant ici qu'elle allait être la plus petite. C'était de toute façon souvent le cas. Mais elle le savait bien, c'était simplement comme ça. Elle était toujours un peu plus petite que les autres. Sa silhouette était plus agile, plus délicate que la leur.

C'était une différence qu'elle avait appris à exploiter lors des combats. Elle était moins forte et parait moins bien les attaques, donc elle les esquivait. Elle n'utilisait d'ailleurs jamais de boucliers. Ils ne servaient à rien entre ses mains. Elle utilisait sa magie et un arc lorsqu'elle le pouvait. Ses mouvements étaient rapides et ses mains agiles. Elle avait davantage besoin d'élégance et de rapidité. Elle n'était pas comme les Nordiques, qui étaient un véritable mur face aux dégâts. Cela semblait très souvent énerver Farkas.

Il était immense. Grand, large, avec des épaules capables de tout défoncer et des bras épais couverts de muscles. Son torse était large et puissant, ses muscles abdominaux si durs qu'elle se casserait une phalange si elle essayait de lui mettre un coup de poing. Il avait des muscles d'acier et une taille de géant. Les poils épais sur son torse, traçant un chemin vers son pantalon, cachaient chaque courbe et creux de ses abdominaux. Les rares fois où elle l'avait vu sans chemise, cela lui avait donné envie d'en voir davantage. Cela n'arrivait pas aussi souvent qu'elle l'aurait voulu, mais Lune n'était pas du genre à se plaindre. Si elle-même n'était pas disposée à retirer le moindre vêtement par ce temps glacial, elle n'avait aucun droit à demander la même chose de sa part.

Il brandissait son énorme épée avec la même habileté qu'elle maniait ses dagues et glaives. Ses coups étaient étonnamment gracieux et efficaces. Ça n'avait rien d'une surprise que les autres louaient ses prouesses, même si ces flatteries étaient suivies de moqueries. Il était protecteur et grognait quand les autres s'approchaient d'elle de trop près. Il se mettait devant elle quand des ennemis les entouraient. C'était adorable, même si parfois c'était aussi irritant. Elle avait survécu par elle-même bien avant de le connaître, on disait d'elle qu'elle était une héroïne.

Mais pourtant, en les comparant, elle était toujours un petit peu trop petite, et lui toujours un peu trop grand, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé les effets que cela aurait. Elle n'était pas bête, du moins ne pensait pas l'être, mais elle n'y avait tout simplement pas pensé. Même pas lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à se toucher et se câliner récemment. Elle avait simplement cru que… non. Elle n'avait rien cru du tout, c'était bien ça le problème. En cet instant précis, elle était enfin forcée d'y penser, et elle était un peu sous le choc.

Ils avaient bu un petit peu d'hydromel, mais pas assez pour avoir le moindre effet. Elle avait fini à califourchon sur ses cuisses, buvant davantage de ses baisers passionnés que de sa pinte. Elle laissa descendre ses mains sur sa mâchoire puissante, le long de sa gorge épaisse, jusqu'à l'endroit où la chemise couvrait sa peau. Ses grandes mains à lui étaient posées sur ses fesses, l'agrippant pour la pousser encore plus près de lui. Elle fit glisser ses mains plus bas, lentement. En général, il portait son armure, et elle était heureuse de cette fois-ci pouvoir toucher. C'est pourquoi elle prenait son temps, le palpant à travers sa chemise fine.

Ensuite ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à son pantalon, et elle les posa juste là, avec un sourire. Il n'était pas encore entièrement en érection, et il remplissait déjà sa main complète. Il laissa échapper un gémissement qui sonnait un peu comme son prénom, mais elle se souciait davantage de cette chair chaude qui continuait de grandir. Interrompant le baiser, elle parvint à la conclusion qu'en fait, elle n'avait pas réfléchi à la situation en profondeur. Elle se pourlécha les lèvres et tenta de trouver un plan d'action. Impossible. Son esprit était sidéré. Et le fait qu'elle devrait retirer sa main n'était qu'une pensée flottante.

Il dit son nom à nouveau, d'un ton qui ressemblait à un avertissement. Non pas qu'elle pense qu'il veuille qu'elle arrête. Cet homme était assez épais pour que les préliminaires soient presque obligatoires, donc il ne pouvait tout simplement pas être sur le point d'avoir fini, et les soubresauts discrets de ses hanches la menaient à penser qu'il aimait ça. Il resserra ses poings, lui rappelant à quel point il était toujours doux avec elle, et à quel point il retenait sa force, et elle se mordit sa lèvre gonflée par les baisers et tripota un peu plus son érection grandissante dans son pantalon, en s'émerveillant de sa taille.

Elle le regarda à travers ses cils, le vit tenter de reprendre sa respiration, penchant sa tête en arrière. Elle se dit qu'ils devraient probablement filer au lit si elle continuait comme ça. Il était venu en visite amicale, mais elle espérait qu'il reste la nuit. Bien sûr, s'il continuait à grandir, il y aurait des complications. Une complication en particulier. Une très grosse complication. Elle glissa sa main libre sous sa chemise, passant ses doigts à travers la toison qui couvrait son torse. Il était chaud comme les braises. Tellement bouillant sous ses petites mains. C'était un gros plus en sa faveur qui lui donnait envie de le garder, ou de l'attirer dans son lit.

Prenant une décision, elle glissa de ses cuisses avec sa grâce habituelle, ignorant son envie flagrante de lui retirer son pantalon, et tira sur sa chemise. "Allez, viens, beau gosse," dit-elle, et il se leva en la matant. "Lydia va me tuer si on ne va pas dans la chambre pour ça." Dès qu'il se leva, elle l'attira contre elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau, et remarqua pour une fois à quel point il devait se pencher pour atteindre ses lèvres.

Il était déjà dans un état second, la caressait de ses grandes mains, et lorsqu'elle échappa à son emprise, ses yeux d'ambre luirent de cet air féroce qui la faisait frissonner. Elle se pourlécha les lèvres et vit que son regard suivait sa langue des yeux, ensuite elle se retourna et courut dans les escaliers. Comme elle s'y attendait, il la pourchassa. La poursuite fut très courte, car elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui échapper. Elle avait à peine atteint le palier lorsqu'elle sentit ses bras robustes autour d'elle, la soulevant du sol. Il pressa son nez contre sa gorge, à travers ses cheveux en pagaille. Elle émit un son joyeux, à mi-chemin entre un gloussement et un couinement.

Il la tint tout contre lui, aussi tendrement qu'il le faisait depuis qu'elle le connaissait, la porta vers le lit et la laissa tomber lourdement sur les fourrures qui le couvraient. Elle rebondit sur le lit avant de se diriger vers lui. Il la regarda dans les yeux pendant un instant, ferma la porte derrière lui, ses yeux brillant à la lueur de la bougie, avant de ramper au dessus d'elle. "Ça te va, ce qu'on fait?" demanda-t-il, ses lèvres contre sa mâchoire.

"Ça me va tout à fait," dit-elle avec un rire essoufflé, tirant sur sa chemise. "C'est parfait." Il la laissa lui ôter sa chemise et la jeter au loin sans détourner son regard de lui. Elle le toucha, laissant traîner sa main jusqu'à un mamelon, passant son pouce dessus pour le faire gémir. Son corps vibrait, ce qui était tout aussi séduisant que le reste de cet homme. Il ne perdit aucun temps, lui retirant ses vêtements. Il n'était pas hâtif au point de les déchirer mais les retirait avec soin et détermination. Son impatience la fit rire. Elle n'était pas faite pour ce froid, ce qui les distinguait à nouveau. En général elle était emmitouflée dans des vêtements à longues manches et doublés de fourrure. Il avait besoin de sentir sa peau, et le montrait souvent durant leurs voyages. Il lui arrivait de lui enlever ses gants, ou de passer un doigt le long de sa nuque pour toucher ses cheveux.

Ses grandes mains calleuses touchèrent sa peau qui avait de plus en plus froid et la firent se cambrer contre lui. Elle avait besoin de chaleur, et besoin d'autre chose. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le vit fixer sa main énorme contre son corps, son regard sombre. Farkas avait peut être fait attention à leur différence de taille. C'était peut être une des raisons pour lesquels il l'avait séduite à sa façon. Peut être que, même si la taille n'avait aucune importance consciente pour elle, pour lui c'était une qualité qui l'attirait.

Elle posa sa petite main sur la sienne et il leva la tête pour la regarder. Elle poussa gentiment sa main sur son corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle repose entre ses jambes. Il la fixa du regard en caressant son sexe de ses doigts. Elle était déjà humide lorsqu'il commença à la toucher. Elle se cambra sous ses caresses, alors que ses gros doigts écartaient déjà ses parois. Elle écarta les jambes, hors d'haleine, et un doigt de plus la pénétra après un instant de tendres va-et-vient. Encore un doigt et elle ne put s'empêcher de geindre en s'accrochant à lui.

Il cessa tout mouvement instantanément, sa tête se relevant soudainement. Elle haleta lorsqu'il retira ses mains et l'étreignit. "Doucement," dit-elle, en prenant son visage entre ses mains. "Tout simplement doucement." Il hocha la tête, l'embrassant à nouveau. Elle n'était pas vierge (que les Dieux prennent pitié d'elle si elle l'avait été), mais il était simplement trop grand. Elle tira sur son pantalon pour essayer de le lui ôter. Il portait beaucoup trop de vêtements et avait besoin d'être distrait.

Il retira ses bottes d'un coup de pied, puis son pantalon, en regardant son expression lorsqu'elle mesura du regard son érection. Elle avança sa main vers lui, passant un doigt le long d'une veine. Il gémit, en regardant sa main, ses doigts qui s'enroulaient autour de sa base. Ils ne se touchaient pas tellement il était épais. Elle caressa, tira, heureuse de le voir gémir et frémir. Il avait apparemment atteint sa taille maximale, ce dont elle était contente. Au dessus d'elle, il était hors d'haleine et la fixait de ses yeux brillants et animaux. Incapable de résister, elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur l'extrémité sombre et épaisse de son érection. Il passa sa main dans sa chevelure en gémissant son nom. Elle sourit et ouvrit la bouche pour passer sa langue sur toute sa longueur avant de le prendre en bouche. Il était trop grand, et sa mâchoire était au maximum de ses capacités alors qu'elle tenta de l'enfoncer plus profondément encore. Ses doigts se crispaient dans ses cheveux et elle le regarda, pour le voir la fixer en retour. La bouche ouverte, il tentait de respirer tant bien que mal.

Elle suça et ses hanches tressaillirent. Elle enfonça ses doigts sans la peau de ses hanches, assez fort pour qu'il le remarque, et des larmes embrouillaient sa vision alors qu'elle étouffait à moitié. Farkas bégaya son nom mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elle le caressa de sa langue autant qu'elle le pouvait, en creusant ses joues pour le sucer. De la salive coulait sur son menton. Il était trop gros pour qu'elle puisse rester décente. Ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger. De toute façon elle supposait que le moindre lubrifiant serait bien utile. Du moins pour elle.

Il gémit à nouveau et elle se sentait humide entre les jambes. Elle se surprit à fredonner autour de sa queue, et poussa un petit cri quand il se retira d'elle. "Je n'ai pas envie de jouir dans ta bouche," dit-il en la tirant à lui pour l'embrasser. Même si ça n'en était pas vraiment une, ça sonnait comme une question. Elle retomba sur le lit en glissant contre les fourrures. Un des avantages de sa nouvelle maison, c'était toutes les fourrures exquises. Elles étaient tellement agréables contre sa peau actuellement très sensible.

"Alors il faut qu'on trouve un moyen pour que ta queue puisse rentrer en moi," dit-elle, la voix rauque et voilée par le désir. Il grogna, en se laissant tomber sur elle pour parcourir ses lèvres, sa mâchoire, son cou de sa bouche. Il continua ce chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un mamelon brun. Son début de barbe la chatouillait et sa langue d'expert lapait sa peau, tandis qu'elle s'agitait sous lui. Il remit sa main contre son sexe moite, la frottant, se jouant d'elle jusqu'à ce que ses doigts soient complètement couverts de ses fluides.

Lune se cambra et laissa échapper un cri tandis que son univers explosait et se resserrait à la fois. Ensuite, elle retomba sur les fourrures comme une poupée de chiffon, gémissant et fredonnant tandis qu'elle redescendait de ce sommet. À côté d'elle, il lui vola un autre baiser. "Ça va?" demanda-t-il. Il n'avait jamais été très bavard.

Elle lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure. "Exceptionnellement bien. Mais maintenant, il me faut ta queue." Elle mit sa main sur la sienne et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il poussa un grognement d'approbation. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse être si patient. Enfin, tout bien considéré, il avait probablement l'habitude d'un certain temps de préliminaires avant la baise. Ses doigts tâtèrent le terrain et la pénétrèrent à nouveau, instaurant un certain rythme. Elle gémit, une supplication tacite.

Elle écarta les jambes, entortillant ses mains dans les fourrures tandis qu'il écartait ses lèvres d'en bas et plaçait sa queue en position. Elle rejeta la tête enl'arrière et se cambra en gémissant quand il commença à la remplir. Sa chair ultra sensible lui faisait voir des étincelles alors qu'elle donnait des coups de hanches. Mais il la maintenait contre le lit, grognant de plaisir en la pénétrant lentement. Il avait la patience d'un saint. Doucement, centimètre par centimètre, il rentrait en elle en cherchant le moindre signe d'inconfort sur son visage. Calmée par son orgasme, relâchée et mouillée, elle l'accueillait parfaitement. Il était quand même toujours aussi épais. Il la remplissait complètement et frottait cet endroit si sensible sans aucun problème. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et s'agrippa à lui lorsqu'il fut en elle entièrement.

"T'es tellement étroite, bon sang," marmonna-t-il, en se retirant doucement, écoutant ses gémissements. Les mouvements de ses hanches adoptèrent un rythme lent alors qu'il se lovait contre elle, l'entourant complètement. Il n'y avait plus que lui et que leurs gémissements quand son rythme se fit plus erratique. Les hanches de Farkas commencèrent à bouger plus rapidement, et il gémissait et chuintait. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou, en embrassant ce qu'elle parvenait à atteindre, cherchant à obtenir son plaisir une deuxième fois alors qu'il tentait de ne pas trop accélérer. Il agrippait ses hanches et leur peau moite par la sueur frottait contre celle de l'autre.

Il murmura son nom dans ses cheveux, sa voix gutturale et profonde. Elle psalmodia le sien, en soulevant ses hanches à la rencontre des siennes à chaque mouvement. Il restait si doux et aimant. Ensuite, il jouit, et elle était déjà tellement pleine, mais la chaleur se répandit en elle et autour de lui. Une de ses mains glissa vers son clitoris pour l'aider à jouir une seconde fois. Il le roula, le tripota jusqu'à ce que ses muscles se contractent autour de lui, comme si elle le trayait. Cette fois-ci, elle cria son nom, se cambrant contre lui, aussi près que possible.

Il l'écrasa presque avant de rouler en la tirant au dessus de lui. Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent simplement allongés l'un contre l'autre, cherchant à reprendre leur souffle. Il n'avait absolument pas hâte de sortir d'elle, et ils restèrent soudés l'un à l'autre en redescendant de ce sommet et en reprenant leurs esprits. Lune regarda Farkas et vit qu'il sombrait déjà bientôt dans le sommeil. Bien entendu, il n'était pas vraiment surprenant qu'un orgasme pareil était suffisant pour l'assommer, étant donné qu'elle sentait déjà que son sperme coulait d'elle, et à quel point il y en avait. Elle caressa la toison de son torse, et Farkas ronronna presque dans son état de semi-veille. "Ça va?" murmura-t-il.

"Ça va parfaitement, chéri." Elle posa un baiser sur sa mâchoire. "C'était absolument parfait."


End file.
